Don't Trust Me
by CaptainDorkus
Summary: Stan can't choose between his girlfriend Wendy Testaburger and his super best friend, Kyle Broflovski. Kyle is in pain, but chooses to deal with it differently. How will the two get through this? Who will Stan choose?


"Stan, what's wrong dude? You've been out of it all morning."

Kyle's best friend, Stan Marsh, looked over towards the red head, his blue eyes a dull, lifeless hue. Stan sighed as he flopped his head in his hands, his hat slipping off his head to reveal strands of jet black hair. Kyle sighed and put down the video game, turning to face his best friend.

"Did Wendy break up with you, again?"

"No..what made you think that?"

"Stan..." Kyle looked at him with a hurt look, knowing full well he was lying. Stan didn't have the courage to face Kyle, letting his hand remain heavy in his hands as he sighed again, causing green eyes to flare momentarily with anger.

"Dude--"

"I know, Kyle just--not now, man.."  
Kyle's eyes softened considerably for his friend, turning sympathetic, though he knew what was coming. They were both 17 now, and almost seniors, so it wasn't any surprise when he felt the familiar hands of Stan slip across his thigh. A shiver coarsed through his body, though his heart didn't accelerate, due to this being a normal routine for them. Kyle's eyes remained calm as he watched his best friend gradually grow in confidence, moving his head up stare at Stan.

_Don't look at me that way, Stan..._

His lips drew closer, Kyle squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his fists clench tightly.

_Stan, we have to stop...I'm not your toy..._

Though he thought that, he knew he could never resist his best friend's pleas. A familiar feeling of warmth rushed throughout his body as he felt the familiar presence of Stan's hungry, hurting lips upon his own. The kiss was forced, and he felt the pressure of His best friend's body pressing fervently against him. Kyle allowed him to overtake his body completely, letting out a soft moan. Every time, this happens. Every time he's confused, he goes to Kyle for comfort. and Kyle, not able to refuse him because of the stocked up adoration and desire he held for Stanley Marsh.

Stan's body grew hotter as he kissed his best friend repeatedly on the mouth, every now and then going to the corner of his lips. Mewls and whimpers escaped Kyle's mouth. Stan shivered as he grabbed his friend's arms, pushing him onto the couch. Kyle tilted his head back as he panted and gasped for air, his cheeks tinted red as curls spilled from the green shapka. Stan pulled back to admire his best friend, panting and flushed as he head was turned the other way. He could never get enough of this, almost forgetting the whole reason they were doing this. Quicker than it had started, Stan pulled back and off of his friend, looking down as he struggled to hide his erection.

"O-Oh my god, Dude..I..I'm sorry.."  
Kyle sat up inaudibly as he heard his best friend mutter his deepest apologies, Like it happened almost every time. A smile spread it's way across the red head's face as he patted his shoulder.

"It's okay, Stan. Just chill--I'm not going to shun you are call you a fag. You know me, man."  
Stan nodded as he unclenched his beanie he had come to be known for wearing. He felt sick to his stomach, and felt like vomitting his lunch, but he couldn't find the will to. Kyle slowly slid his hand off his friend's shoulder, placing his shapka back on his head. The two friends sat there in an uncomfortable silence, itching to ask the other a question, but not knowing when the time was right. The clock on the wall ticked louder than ever, echoing in the suffocating silence. Looking over towards his friend, Kyle decided to sigh heavily, causing a jolt to emit from his best friend.

"Listen, Stan...about this thing between Wendy, you and I..I think--"

"Stan's here!" Kyle cringed at the high pitched tone, looking over to find a mass of spiky black hair, followed by two adults.

"Hi mom, Hi dad...Hey Ike..."

"Stan are you sleeping over again?"  
Kyle sighed loudly, Stan laughing lightly as the boy in blue bounced energetically in front of the two teens. Kyle didn't like his little brother's suggestion for once, but when he was about to retort against the idea, his parents decided it was their turn to have a go at the subject.

"Yes. Stan, don't worry. I'll call your mother and everything. Kyle's been a little lonely, haven't you sweetheart?"  
Kyle glared wholeheartedly at his family as he sighed in defeat. Stan sat there, at a loss of what to do. Could he handle being alone in the same room with Kyle? He loved wendy, but really liked Kyle. Before he could even agree, he saw his best friend's mom go into the kitchen to make the phone call to his own mother. Stan looked towards his best friend, seeing the frustration clear on his face, a light blush there too. He bit his lip ashamed, his voice soft.

"Thank you, Mrs. Broflovski." He muttered practically inaudibly.  
"You're very welcome. Kyle, you two go up to your room so Ike doesn't bug you too."  
Kyle sighed and dragged his best friend towards his room, ignoring his little brother's questions about joining the two in the sleep over. The red head opened the door, pushing himself and his best friend through as he shut the door, locking it. Green hues traveled to a nervous black haired male as he sighed in defeat.

"Just call her, dude. Maybe it's nothing big, and she wants to talk to you too..."

"R-Really Kyle? You don't mind?"

_Of course I mind, you dumb ass! I hate getting fucking used! _"Of course not, Stan. You're my best friend. Go on and get your woman back."  
Kyle winced on the inside, mentally berating himself for even lying. Even though this wasn't the first time he lied, he felt the pent up sexual frustration. Stan went to go call his girlfriend, a smile on his face. Kyle saddened, wondering why he wasn't the one to make him smile like that. Stan began to talk excitedly, yet fearfully to the girl on the other line, obviously toying with his emotions without letting him know. Stan whispered and murmured into the receiver of his cell phone, making small noises of affection. Kyle felt sick to his stomach as he reached for his own phone, his anger growing as he looked towards Stan.

"Stan, I have to make a phone call real quick."  
Stan waved a hand, laughing at something Wendy said. Kyle glared and walked out of his room hastily, shutting the door behind him as he leaned against the nearst wall. Flipping open the small device, he punched a couple of buttons for a moment before holding it to his ear, his lips in a thin line as he waited for the dial tone to cease. A the sound of a click and string of grumbles, he heard a gruff hello in an eerie tone that made Kyle want to puke for ever coming to this decision. Even if this wasn't the first time.

"Cartman...can I come over for a while?"

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the little faggot Jew, Kahl."

"Shut up, fat ass! Can I come over or not?!"  
Kyle's temper grew short as he conversed - more like screamed - at his overweight friend. The two had grown some what mature over the years of knowing each other, but the name calling never ceased. Eric Cartman was still a liar, same as Kyle, as he hated to admit the truth. He bit on the inside of his lip as he waited for the answer to his question, his cheeks flaring with anger.

"Sure, Kahl. You better get over here real quick. So we can make this fast. Don't want your precious boyfriend to get worried, do we?"

"Up yours, dick."  
Kyle hung up abruptly, checking in on his best friend. Sure enough, he was still on the phone, sitting on his bed comfortably as he laughed and smiled, his heart feeling better than it was hours before. He chatted to Wendy happily, laughing and smiling so softly, it was as if he witnessed something so loving, he had to smile. Kyle shut the door and walked downstairs, seeing as his parents were busy, as was Ike. Walking out the front door, he looked up to his window, seeing a dull yellow emit from the glass, a faint shadow figure moving happily. Kyle walked away, down a street as he stuck his gloved hands into his pockets of his coat, breathing out a cold breath.

As he saw the familiar house come into view, he glared wholeheartedly, wondering why he even did this. He knew this wasn't the first time, and he knew that he should just stay away, but he couldn't find it in his heart to even try. He didn't want to wallow in pain, so he just seeked pain instead. Who better to give him that than Eric Cartman?

Kyle knocked softly on the door, hopping from one foot to the other impatiently. He heard the shuffling of feet as the door creaked open, looking up to see his friend, smirking down at him.  
"How are you doing today, Kahl?"

"Shut up, fat ass. Can we just get this over with?"  
Eric snickered as he cleared the way for his friend, smirking still as he realized what was about to come, and each time it amazed him because it wasn't Imaginationland. Kyle Broflovski actually came over to get fucked so hard he didn't remember his own name. The thought excited him as he hurried his Jewish friend along to his room, this being another time where Kyle was too engrossed in misery to even ask if his mom was home, even though she was too busy with other stuff half of the time. While in Eric's room, The larger boy locked the door as he watched the other strip down to his shirt and boxers, slipping off the familiar green shapka.

"How shall we do this tonight? Behind? Or do you want to see me face?"

"I never do. Just, please can we get this over with?"

"Hm..since you're pleading...suck my balls, Kyle."  
Kyle rolled his eyes at the overly familiar question. Before, he would have protested to no end, but today he didn't care. Getting on his knees, he crawled over towards Eric, placing his pale hands on the belt buckle, unfastening it as he worked his way on the pants, pulling them down along with the boxers Eric was wearing. A satisfied grin came on Eric's face as he laced his fingers through Kyle's unruly hair, gripping tightly enough to emit a scream, but knowing that wouldn't happen. Not with Kyle.

The red head sighed as he leaned down, steadying himself as he leaned his hands against Eric's thighs. His pink tongue flicked out to lick at the head of his friend's shaft, gaining a moan, followed by a thrust into his mouth. He choked slightly, but swallowed it down, squeezing his eyes shut as he sucked off Eric Eric, the guilt in his chest building up slowly with each grunt and satisfied moan he got from sucking him off. Eric moaned loudly as he thrust happily into Kyle's mouth, earning choking noises that only drove him further to thrust happily into his mouth.

"Ngh..Yeah..you like that, bitch..huh?.."  
Kyle growled lowly in his throat, knowing that dirty talk turned Eric on. He sucked harder, groaning as he continued to choke, hoping that his friend would spurt soon. He still had to get back to Stan in time for him to get off the phone with Wendy. The thought made his blood boil as he went faster, causing the boy to moan louder, groaning out obscenities. No sooner than that, Kyle felt the familiar taste of cum in his mouth, pulling off his friend's cock as he coughed violently, his cheeks red as he panted for air.

"Damn, Kyle..what did he do to make you that angry? Talk about fucking her right in--"

"Shut up, Cartman."  
Eric blinked, only to snicker later as he pulled up his pants, not having the complete energy to button or zip them up. He fell onto his bed as he grinned, watching Kyle dress as the boy put on his shapka, adjusting it to fit right on his head comfortably.

"What will you do now? Go back to comfort the crying pansy?"  
Kyle glared as he looked into the mirror adorned on Cartman's wall, disgusted with his image. There were cum splatters all over his chin as he he quickly wiped it off with the offered tissue from Eric. Throwing the tissue into the trash bin, He zipped up his coat and placed his hand on the door knob, gripping it with dear life as he stared into the wood, seeing Eric stare at him from the corner of his eye.

"...Bye, Cartman."  
His reply was flat as he opened the door, stepping out calmly, as he walked down the stairs and out of the house which he had come to know so well, even if he never wanted to. Kyle walked back home slowly, staring towards the ground as he thought up an excused as to why he left so abruptly, if Stan got off the phone earlier than Kyle planned him to. Though he thought this, he figured he had nothing to worry about, since Stan didn't try to call him. If that didn't happen, then he wasn't scared about facing hell. Kyle entered his home, shutting the door softly as he walked up to his room.

He opened the door, finding his best friend looking up at him frantically with quivering hands. Stan had gotten off the phone with Wendy a while ago, and decided to search for his best friend, finding him not in the same room as he. He had panicked and didn't know what to do, figuring his friend had just left him and that was that. Kyle blinked in an awkward fashion, looking down at his friend with an uneasy feeling. Looking at Stan right after he had been with Eric caused his heart to sting momentarily before allowing a simple smile to rest on his face.

"What's wrong, dude? You look like yo--"

"Where did you go?! I called you thirty times and you d-didn't answer!" Stan interrupted abruptly, his voice hoarse with oncoming emotions. Kyle arched a brow, not believing his story.

"I had my phone on me, Stan. I went out for a quick walk. I thought you'd like to talk to Wendy alone."  
As he said this, he noticed the slow shaking of Stan's head as he listened to his friend's quiet statement. Neither boy believed the other, so Kyle quickly became short of temper as he always did with little situations. Stan knew it was coming, but didn't back down from his decision, knowing he had called Kyle's phone at least thirty times, if not more.

"Stan, you didn't call me not even once."

"Your phone is off, how would you know?" Stan's voice was calm yet angered as he stared at his best friend.

"How can it be off when I just--" He sighed, "You know what? I'll check it right now."  
True to his word, Kyle pulled out his phone, opening it only to find it had turned off sometime during the night. He blinked as he stared between the small device and Stan, who in turn, had a pout on his face. Stan's blue eyes stole a peek at his friend's phone as he glared, seeing the black screen. He knew that Kyle's phone was off, he just didn't know why. Why would his best friend leave temporarily without his phone turned on?

Kyle stared dumbly at the screen, one name racing through his mind in a fury. _Cartman_. He knew at some point, somehow, He had shut his phone off. He was always set out to make Kyle's life even more of a living hell than it already had been. Kyle sighed as he threw his phone on the bed, pulling off his shapka.

"Stan I...I'm sorry...when I left, it was on...I just wanted to give you and Wendy some time alone.." He lied quickly, yet as sincere sounding as he could. Stan blinked a few times before rubbing the back of his head.

"It's...It's cool, dude. Just don't do it again, please?" The black haired male pleaded softly, standing up to wrap his arms around his best friend's waist, sighing softly as Kyle melted into his arms perfectly, like the many times before. Stan was very indecisive, choosing between two things he valued most, it left him with many unanswered questions. Kyle nuzzled against Stan against his better judgment, hoping the boy wouldn't smell the aroma coming off of his lips from his previous rendezvous.

_I'm sorry, Stan...but it hurts...I have to do something about it...If the time ever comes...where you find out, Stan..._

Stan looked at him softly, caressing the sides of Kyle's face as he saw the shiver coarse throughout his friend's body. Kyle whimpered softly, trying to hold in the stench from earlier, hoping Stan wouldn't smell it. As the blue eyed boy inched closer, he sniffed at the peculiar smell, only deciding to just ignore it for the time being, causing Kyle's heart to stop momentarily. Their lips met in an awkward kiss; soft and wet, but still awkward, going no farther than 'just friends'.

Kyle stared up at him as he blinked, finishing his thought.

_I promise...I won't lie anymore.  


* * *

  
_AN: Before you say anything, I know. I'm twisted. Yes, I'm fucked up. But! I made them older for you, isn't that enough?! Dx  
Normally, I don't support EricxKyle. .shiver. It creeps me out, to tell you the truth. but this story needs a little villain. So yes. This is going to have more chapters, if you guys approve. :/  
My first South Park Fanfic, so give me a break.  
I know I spelled Kyle like "Kahl." It was to emphasize how Cartman talks. xD  
Please review! 3


End file.
